


Four-Twenty In The Morning

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Peer Pressure, Rough Oral Sex, slight dom! harry, sub!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn somehow managed to influence his mate, Harry to try Mary Jane (Marijuana)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four-Twenty In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 420 blaze it bitches
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't beta it yet

Harry sat in his queen sized bed, texting a few of his friends and his sister, maintaining quirky conversations so just that he won't be bored. Twenty minutes later, his sister stopped texting and so did Nick. It's pretty late and he wouldn't blame them for falling asleep. 

He wondered where the hell Zayn is because he's sharing the hotel room with him. It's almost 4am in the morning and partying for that long is hardcore, at least Harry thinks. Or maybe Zayn has found a person to share a bed with and is doing whatever that would ease into Zayn's mind. He's that kind of guy: sweet talk the panties or boxers off of a person and lets his way in. There were moments Harry would have let Zayn in but he didn't want to ruin the friendship; plus he doesn't have the courage to say "I want to have sex with you or to cuddle or to make out or something, just fucking touch me." 

He just doesn't have it. Even if he wouldn't have give a damn about ruining what they have and crossing boundaries, he couldn't bring himself to do it anyway. 

There's a shuffling sound and a drunken voice speaking outside the door. It's Zayn of course and there's no sound or evidence of another voice. Just drunk ass, sexy Zayn talking to himself. Now, Harry can hear him singing. Zayn finally comes in the room, trying to keep his balance and locks the door behind him. He turned on the extra light, making the room brighter and Harry squinted, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. Zayn looked at him with a happy, droopy-like smile and continues singing.

"If...if I had one night, just one night with youuu oooh." Zayn messes up on his falsetto, singing his own version of Midnight Sun, sounding like a knockoff Trey Songz. Harry chuckles at Zayn's state and singing. Usually, he would sing well when drunk but it's different this time. 

"You alright, Z?" 

"Yeah, yeah....I'm a little...high. Ha Ha." Well, that would explain it. It explains the red tinted eyes and the intense smell of sharp and pungent plants....a special plant.

"Oh! I got some left for you too!" Zayn pulls out a small bag filled with a brown-ish green little balls rolled up. "This....this shit is that good Jamaican shit."

Harry is bewildered and is hoping that Zayn is lying so that he could impress Harry. "Where the hell did you get weed from Jamaica? We're in Australia. I mean, how?"

"I called in a few favors. I know some friends......some perks of being famous and shit." Zayn smiles even wider and Harry huffs at him. Harry has done it before, using his fame to get certain things but it wasn't that extreme. Probably for free food or a alcoholic drink in the U.S but getting weed from Jamaica? That's Zayn, all the way.

"Zayn, you can't pull things like that. You would get into trouble."

"Nobody knooows. Paul isn't going to know. Chill out." Zayn sat on his own bed, staring at the bag for a good five minutes and Harry watched him. That Jamaican weed must be some really good shit to have Zayn just staring at it. So he got a little curious. 

"How do you...how does it feel?" 

Harry asks because he never smoked before. No cig, no square, no spliff or anything. He almost did one time, hanging out with his mates in Miami on a yacht, some months back but he changed his mind at last minute and stayed texting on his phone.

"I'm kind of coming down....like slowly but it feel like....it feel like having an orgasm over and over and over while getting your dick sucked and your arse licked." Zayn's eyes flutters shut as he laid back on his bed, struggling to become sober.

"That's really descriptive." Harry chuckles to himself, not believing the way Zayn explains the "good Jamaican shit". He's pretty sure that weed only gives a little buzz and that's it. It can't be that intense.

Zayn sat back up and looks at the bag again. He then threw it across the room, at Harry's head. "It's fucking true. Try it." He gazes at Harry while Harry gazes at the bag. "I don't know....I shouldn't. I don't want to, actually."

"Don't be a puss, Harry. Take one.....one little hit and if you-"

"Zayn, no." Harry kept his voice stern but Zayn isn't taking no for an answer so he continues his sentence.

"One little hit and if you don't like.....then leave it alone. One little hit, that's all it takes. One is nothing and it won't kill you." 

Harry looks down at the bag again then back at Zayn. It took a minute to process and he nods his head. It's only one, right?

"Okay."

Zayn grins again, jumping up from his bed to Harry's and takes out the green balls out of the plastic bag. He dug in the pocket of his jacket, retrieving a brown, rolled up paper. 

"Doesn't people use those little, white papers?" Harry asks curiously, due to his lack of knowledge in smoking products. 

"No, blacks' paper can be used too. We're doing this the Detroit way." Zayn smiles proudly as he opens up the paper, pressing it flat on the bed. Then he took one ball, crushing it and sprinkling it up in a line, on the edge of the paper. 

"You learned stuff in Detroit?"

"Yeah, in like July or something." Zayn responds, not caring that he took risks, sneaking out and walking around in Detroit by himself. He properly rolled the paper back up, licking the sticky line then continues rolling so it won't become loose. He grabbed a lighter to dry up his saliva and to seal off his own special, Jamaican spliff. 

He also made a small filter, forming a "w" and placing it in an entrance of his square.

"Here. You take the first....and one hit." Zayn hands it to Harry, waiting for the so called innocent, green eyed prude to actually smoke weed for the first time. 

Harry examines it, smells it and looks at it again. He almost sneezed from the strong stench of the weed. It stinks and smells organic at the same time; he doesn't get it. Zayn ignites his lighter, signaling for Harry to take the spliff in between his lips so he did and the small controlled fire hits the end of the square.

"Inhale deep and hold for a few seconds, mate. Just hold." Zayn instructs and Harry did so, inhaling deeply and can feel something airy and warm filling up his mouth. It's getting warmer; it's almost hot. He holds on to the warmness before blowing it out of his mouth. 

"Fuck." He didn't expect to cough so hard, patting on his chest yet breathing in the smoke through his nose; it's like it was entering and exiting repeatedly. Then a few seconds later, he feels something travels to his chest, his stomach, his brain and pretty much to every nerve in his body, taking over and buzzing. Harry can't shake it off and he likes it.

Zayn seems proud of himself.

"Another....another." He said, without a doubt and he didn't know how he even manages to talk but he did it. He inhales another puff, holding on to it longer than the first one. He lets it go and tries to inhale it back in, playing with it and giggles to himself. Zayn giggles with him, taking a hit as well. 

"You're right. It feel like I just got my dick sucked." Harry admits and both boys bursts in laughter. It seemed that funny, Zayn almost fell out of the bed. Harry wants to catch him but he felt so far away from Zayn. In reality, he's only some inches away from him.

"You good?" Harry asks, wriggling his eyebrows for some reason, taking a third hit. 

"I'm good. Ha...I'm real good." Zayn sees the spliff getting smaller. "Damn, don't steal all of it. Fuckin' greedy. Just one more for you and that's it." 

Of course, Harry took advantage and quickly inhales a fourth hit, eventually feeling a really intense buzz and he couldn't handle it. Zayn took the spliff away from Harry's hand, watching him fall back on the bed and eyes drooping and rolling. He can tell Harry is on a ride.....and he's horny.

Zayn notices a bulge forming in Harry's tight pants, getting bigger slowly and he wants to know what Harry is thinking of, for him to be getting hard. 

"You know what would be nice?" Harry suddenly asks in a clear voice, surprising Zayn and snapping him out of his trance caused by the growing bulge. Harry sat up, moving against the wall of the bed but kept his eyes closed.

"It would be nice if you would...get on top of me and just....sit there." 

"Sit on your lap?"

"Yeah....sit on my dick for a moment." Harry couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth but it's like liquid courage except the courage is from weed, real good weed. He feels like saying anything without regret or shame. 

Zayn wasted no time and straddles Harry with both legs on each side of Harry. They gazes at each other, waiting for either to make the first move, if there's going to ever be one. 

Harry got the courage, to do anything. He decides to rub his bulge against Zayn's pants and they both moans at the friction. He does it again and feels Zayn getting harder and his moans becoming louder.

"Harry..fuck. Keep going.." 

Harry continues but flips them both over so he can get better control. He pulls Zayn down under him so they can fit together in this dry, missionary position. He humps faster and harder, being close to coming in his underwear. 

He stops, sucking on Zayn's throat and leaves a purple mark. He tries another and Zayn speaks up. "No, Harry, wait. You can't.....you can't mark me. We don't wanna bring attention or....the fans will, fuck..." 

Harry didn't stop sucking on Zayn's neck and he even goes back and rubs against the covered hard on. 

"The fans would notice..." He couldn't get the words out. It's too much to say anything when your dick is being rubbed against repeatedly and your neck being savaged.

'You know what else would be nice?" Harry asks again in a rougher voice, kissing Zayn's neck and on his collarbone in between words. "You sucking my dick....while I finish the weed.."

Zayn's eyes got wider and Harry noticed but he didn't care. He got off of Zayn, yanking down his own pants and underwear, revealing a cut, seven inch throbbing cock curved slightly downward; perfect for being deep-throated. Zayn sighed, being unsure to cross that line. He had sexual feelings for Harry and deeply thought about fucking him in the mattress and getting a few good blowjobs but there was always that little voice that said, "Don't mess up the friendship. Keep it platonic." So Zayn kept his distance, especially after he took a shot in the dark, last year, hitting on Harry and gently grasped his ass. Harry flinched and stepped back and Zayn immediately apologized, never thought to crossing the line again.

Now look at this......Harry is on top on Zayn, inhaling the last few puffs and is asking to be blown. 

Harry stood up on the bed and Zayn moves to kneeling on his knees, eyeing Harry's cock hungrily, he feels his mouth waters. He stuck out his tongue and opens his mouth wide so Harry can fuck his mouth.

"Damn." Harry couldn't remember the last time he fucked a pretty mouth but he sure missed it. He moves his hips forward, invading Zayn's mouth and pushes further down his throat. He hisses at the wet saliva coating around his cock from Zayn's throat. The sound of choking is heard but got blocked out as soon as Harry starts fucking Zayn's mouth faster. 

Some spit is dribbling down Zayn's chin but he didn't mind. He's in his own little world, pumping his dick to orgasm and letting Harry fucks harder and he gags much more. 

"So good....good shit. Ohh." Harry moans, stopping his pace. "Go on.....finish me off."

Zayn brings his mouth out at the tip, sucking hard and uses his tongue to lick under the cock. He uses his other hand to wipe some of the saliva from his chin, then massages Harry's balls, softly pinching them every 4 seconds. Harry gasps, taking a liking to the pain and he feels like he's going to explode.

"Z-zayn....I...fuck..I need to.." 

Zayn stops stroking himself and uses both hands to stroke off the rest of Harry's cock while basically vacuuming the bulbous head, soon tasting hot liquid shooting in his mouth. It tastes sweet, surprisingly. Harry do eat a lot of fruit. It tastes close to banana, strangely.

The cock in his mouth becomes softer, and he finishes licking up the white remains, leaving Harry satisfied and high, very high.

Harry drops down to his knees then fell on his back on the bed, feeling out of it. 

Meanwhile, Zayn finishes his job, stroking his dick and adds pressure, soon shooting his load on the bed. He didn't care about the mess or the fact that he smells like semen and weed. He's just happy to have Harry try something new. Giving him a blowjob was a bonus.

He lies asides Harry, playing with his curly hair and gazes at the sleepy face, with dimples and pretty full lips. He had to ask, just to get feedback and to see if he was correct in the first place.

"How do you feel? How does it feel, Harry?"

Harry answers before he fell asleep, in his roughest tone. "Feel like I just got my dick sucked."

Zayn thought he would fall asleep too but instead he bursts in laughter, almost falling out the bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot. I'm sorry for not writing lately so I typed this on my phone. I'm sorry for it being shitty.. I've been busy and I'm currently writing two stories at the same time. Prepare for a long ass fic, homies.


End file.
